Un ultimo suspiro
by Kuroki Sena
Summary: Sus ojos comenzaban a serrarse lentamente, su cuerpo dejaba de temblar de miedo y frio, sus brazos comenzaban a soltar aquel agarre. Pronto llegaría a su límite, inconscientemente, tomo con cuidado aquella pálida mano donde estaba aquel bello anillo de compromiso, dio una última mirada al rostro del pelirrojo. SasoDei Advertencia: muerte de un personaje.


**Un último suspiro…**

_**¿Qué podía a ser en aquel momento?**_

Era la pregunta que pasaba una y otra vez por su mente, agacho su cabeza lentamente, sintiendo como lagriman gruesas y saladas, se deslizaban por sus mejillas cayendo al "vacío". Haciendo un sonido, que solo sus oídos podían escuchar en ese momento. Y nuevamente apareció aquella pregunta, "¿Qué puedo a ser en este momento?"

_** ¡Promételo!… **_

Sus labios temblaban incontrolablemente, ya no podrían seguir callando aquellos gritos y sollozos, que luchaban por salir a flote. ¿Acaso era lo único que podía a ser en ese momento?, ¡¿llorar desesperadamente?! Desear que lo que ocurrió frente a sus ojos fuese una maldita mentira? Que su amado, el amor de su vida, no era aquel maldito cuerpo sin vida, tendido allí en aquel frio pavimentó, rodeado de aquel espeso liquido rojo que manchaba todo, era simplemente un deseo más una cruel mentira para su pobre corazón. Sintió como sus pierna le fallaban cayendo arrodillado junto a él, tomo entre sus brazos a su amado.

_**Solo dilo anda, dímelo…**_

Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, mientras más sus brazos se aferraban más a él, no quería alejarse, no podía, su corazón no lo soportaría, era frágil, un tonto más bien, un desdichado que ahora sufría gracias al cruel destino que le avían embarcado. No lo podía creer aun su querido, su querido, su hermano, su compañero de toda la vida, su… su Dana…

_**Está bien… lo prometo…**_

Levanto con cuidado su rostro por un momento, apreciando el nublado cielo, estaba a punto de llover, ¿Acaso el cielo comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? sentía como su corazón se estrujaba lentamente, sintiendo un horrible vacío en el.

-Dana…-soltó en un suspiro mirando al mencionado, sus labios se encorvaron, inconscientemente, en una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acariciaba con cuidado y delicadeza aquellos risos rojos. – tu… me lo prometiste…

Un quejido surgió de su garganta al pronunciar aquellas palabras, comenzó a recordar aquella bella sonrisa con la cual le saludaba todas las mañanas, esa piel suave, esos ojos almendrados que le volvían loco, pero ahora, solo avía frialdad.

-llévame contigo-sollozo abrazando aquel cuerpo sin vida.

_** ¡Dana! ¡Dime que me amas!**_

-N-no me dejes aquí solo…

_**Como molestas…**_

La lluvia comenzó a caer, llenando con su bello canto las calles de aquella ciudad, sus lágrimas no avía parado de brotar, revolviéndose entre la lluvia, sollozos se podían escullar al igual que las suplicas del menor.

-Lo prometiste- grito a los cuatro vientos, ya avía perdido su cordura, -dijiste que no me abandona…. – no pudo seguir con la frase, un nudo se avía formado en su garganta.

Sentía como sus ojos cada vez pesaban más, y su cuerpo se sentía más ligero cada segundo que pasaba, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle, aun así no quería alejarse de Sasori.

_**Solo dilo… una vez más… Dana**_

Sus ojos comenzaban a serrarse lentamente, su cuerpo dejaba de temblar de miedo y frio, sus brazos comenzaban a soltar aquel agarre. Pronto llegaría a su límite, inconscientemente, tomo con cuidado aquella pálida mano donde estaba aquel bello anillo de compromiso, dio una última mirada al rostro del pelirrojo.

Dímelo –fue casi un susurro ronco –Solo una vez más…. T-te lo suplico- fue lo último que pronunciaron aquellos labios, antes de caer inconsciente alado de su querido novio. La luna era el único testigo de lo que aquella noche avía ocurrido…

_**Te amo Deidara…**_

**Si lo se demaciado corto ;w; pero entiendamen es la primera vez que ago uno de estos y la verdad me gusto como me quedo, jejeje, deidara es uno de mis personajes favoritos al igual que sasori, :3 asi que me desidi escribir esto...**

**creo que es muy corto pero esta algo triste bueno para mi no se que opinen ustedes, pero en fin espero que lo disfruten. disculpen las faltas de ortografia si es que hay ;w;**


End file.
